Assimilation Magic
Assimilation Magic ( 同化魔法 Dōka Mahō) is caster magic that allows the user to take on the properties of a nearby object, material, or substance, and any of its special characteristics. Description Assimilation Magic allows one to fuse with any material or element they wish to. It allows the user to coat themselves in the substance which allows them to take on its properties. They will proportionally increase in physical strength and durability to whatever they absorbed. The user can absorb multiple materials at once. They also can apply to other people a coating of whatever material he has absorbed at the time, temporarily. If the user was also able to turn his skin to a certain material, either entirely or partly, and could even survive being blown to bits by simply assembling themselves. Users of this magic can recreate spells that they have seen with their little twist to the spell. Like Memory-Make this magic gives the user amazing memory capacity. Depending on the amount of the absorbed material the user has available, and how he distributes it, they can either coat their body, or part of it, in the material as a second skin like armor, or completely convert their body, or part of it, into a living version of the material. The amount that they require depends on the density of the material. The user can allow them to control the shape of the material they merge with. The user can use high levels of strength and durability as well as regenerative and shape-shifting abilities. According to Patorikku Matsuyama, this Magic is a type of Ancient Spell. To activate a spell the user must first say assimilation in front of the spell. Learning To uses this magic one must become one with nature. The user must let their magic flow out of their body and connect it to the entheron around them. They have to contanstly be connected even while they eat and sleep. One that have mastered that they must try to connect with an object to take it properties. The user must connect their magic and the etheron of the object they are touching. Users of this magic has a different type of magic containers in their bodies, it is on the shape a sun with multiple small orbs surrounding it. The orbs are used to contain the elements that they have assimilated, it grows bigger every time that a certain element is used. After that they must get use to the feeling of becoming that object or element to be able to take on that form without having to touch the object. Once that step is done the user can try to master each element that that hold in their body. Spells Water Form: The user absorbs water from the surrounding area or the wind from another mage. Coating their body or parts of their body in the water. * Assimilation: Poseidon Tear: While in water form the users create either an crossbow on their arm or a regular bow and shoots out arrows made completely of water. * Assimilation: Poseidon Tear: Fall: After making their crossbow or bow the user shoots one arrow in the sky and as its falls down it spilts into multiple arrow and rains down on their opponent. Fire Form: The user absorbs the fire of an object or the fire from another mage. Coating their body or part of their body in the fire. * Assimilation: Fiery Blade: While in fire form the user forces nine swords made of fire out of his body and send them to his enemies * Assimilation: Flame Guardian: Draconic: From absorbing flames and heat from Natsu the users form two flaming dragon wings and has black flame mark tattoo all over their body. In the form, the user controls all flame in the area. Ice Form: The user absorbs the ice of an object or the ice from another mage. Coating their body or part of their body in ice. An Ice Form user's presence can lower their surroundings' temperature, causing snow to fall in the immediate vicinity * Assimilation: Frozen Fist: Instead of coating their whole body in ice they only cover their fist increasing the power of their punches. Metal Form: The user absorbs the metal of an object or the metal from another mage. Coating their body or part of their body in metal. The user can manipulate pre-existing metal with iron as one of the components and use the metal in a variety of ways. *Assimilation: All Directional Spears: The user quickly creates sharp pieces of steel shrapnel to appear around the user's body. Moments later the shrapnel is launched in all directions spanning a wide range. Due to its speed and the fact that it can cover all directions makes this extremely difficult to evade. Wind Form: The user absorbs wind from the surrounding area or the wind from another mage. Coating their body or parts of their body in the wind * Assimilation: Wind Guardian: Valkyria: From absorbing wind from the powerful Sylph seven shining wing made of wind will appear on the users back with wind feathers like that feather around the arm and legs. In the form, the user controls all wind in the area. Crystal Form: The user absorbs the crystal of an object or the crystal-from another mage. Coating their body or part of their body in crystal. In the form the user can convert any matter into the crystal from physical material to moisture in the air, allowing them to turn anything into a weapon. Half-Hot Half-Cold Form: The user absorbs both ice and fire from mages who use fire and ice magic. Coating half of their body in fire while the other half is ice. * Assimilation: Froven Fiery: The user unleashes the full power of this form and sends a fiery of fire and iced towards his enemies burning and freeze them Frozen Flame Form: A perfect combination between fire and ice which allows the users to manipulate a fire of freezing temperatures, which would be capable of freezing the target with ice burns that are more severe than normal burns or both fire and ice simultaneously. This can be eaten by both a Fire And Ice Dragon Slayer as while as a Ice and Fire Devil Slayer. * Assimilation: Leviathan Bite: Summoning all of the frozen flames the user can create they make it forms into a giant leviathan with its mouth open toward its opponent. After seeing the dragon slayers magic, Patorikku decided to create his own assimilated version of it. Assimilation Dragon Slayer Magic (同化魔法 ドラゴンスレイヤー Dōka no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and lastly as well as most obviously, a Dragon Slayer Magic which is focused upon the transformation of the physiology of the caster's body into a dragon, which are extremely powerful and flight-capable legendary creatures that are a strange mixture between serpentine, reptilian and avian traits that live in Earth Land; resulting in Assimilation Dragon Slayer Magic revolving around the generation, manipulation, and absorption, as well as consumption of the element of anything, which would include all the elements of nature and even man-made elements, the caster being granted the ability to control any elements that they have absorbed in every form possible, the user, can only assimilate two elements at a time. Trivia * This Magic is based on Kevin Levin's Osmosion abilities from Ben Ten. * It is also based off of the Assimilate All Creation Technique from Naruto Shippūden.